


Go the Fuck To Sleep

by ruffboi (awfulhospital)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love them so much, M/M, a lil angst, also chromedome needs to fuckin sleep and prowl has insomnia, its mentioned in passing, mostly just fluffy gay sappy shit bc i love these boys, rewind has adhd and im terrible at Not Writing Runon Sentences, sleepy gay bots, theyre very tired and very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulhospital/pseuds/ruffboi
Summary: title is self explanatory





	Go the Fuck To Sleep

    Rewind sighed as he walked in the door of his and Chromedome's shared habsuite. It had been a long solar cycle, his patience worn thin by the myriad of messages he'd been asked to relay.  _ Could you tell Chromedome about XYZ? Oh, we need a mnemosurgeon on this case. Do you think Chromedome would be up to operating anytime soon? _ The others didn't have any fragging respect for his Conjunx, and he was sick of it. Oh, sure, they'd give him a kind word or two in passing during the work day, but none ever had any genuine concern for his well-being. They didn’t care because they didn’t see how it affected the taller mech. How he’d adopt a calm and laid-back air until his friends and crewmates were out of sight, almost immediately slumping in quiet exhaustion. How his optics would dim just a fraction; just enough for Rewind to know that something was wrong.

 

And how could they know? Primus knew the ‘bot would work himself until his spark gave out if he thought the cause was urgent enough. He wouldn’t normally bother complaining about something he considered “a little fatigue.”

 

    Rewind scoffed a little at the thought, having seen the mound of empty energon cubes that seemed a permanent fixture around Prowl’s desk back on Iacon after having had to pick Chromedome up from more than a few late nights at the office; instances where Rewind had had to practically act as a fifth appendage as he helped the other mech from the building and into a transport vehicle. Anyone would feel that they had to push themselves working alongside Prowl for so long. Old habits die hard, and with Chromedome being as kind-sparked a mech as he was, those that appealed to his sense of duty were particularly hard to extract from his processor.

 

Rewind let his door slide shut behind him with a quiet  _ click _ , turning to grope for the lightswitch in the near-dark of the small space. The cabin was dimly lit by the light of a few closer stars passing by the ship, but nothing bright enough to make out more than a few blurred outlines. Finally finding and flipping the switch, the space was flooded with dim light. This late into the orn, they wouldn’t be set to their full harsh fluorescence that normally illuminated the ship. What light was provided revealed that Chromedome wasn’t recharging on his slab as he normally would. Rewind frowned in concern behind his mask. That was odd. If he wasn’t in recharge by now, where could he possibly have gone? He hadn’t been at Swerve’s when he left, and he hadn’t heard otherwise from anyone he’d talked to on his way back.

 

Rewind’s increasingly worried internal monologue was blessedly cut short before he could stress himself too much by a soft  _ scrape _ from the corner of the cabin. His optics jumped to the source of the noise, relief flooding his spark as he recognized the sleeping form of his Conjunx Endura hunched over his desk in a light recharge. By the looks of it, he’d fallen asleep at his desk with a datapad before he’d gotten a chance to actually get into a proper berth. He’d just been overworking himself again. It wasn’t exactly a comforting thought, but it certainly strengthened Rewind’s concern for the other mech’s health. He’d have to talk with Ratchet and try to convince him to warn Chromedome of the adverse effects recharge deprivation could have on a mech. Even if he wouldn’t listen to his own Conjunx, he’d have to listen to the CMO of the Lost Light. With an authority figure directly reaffirming what Rewind had been telling him for stellar cycles.

 

His gaze softened as he watched his partner sleeping, seemingly at peace. He was reluctant to wake him when he wasn’t reliving someone else’s traumatic experience for once…. That posture really couldn’t be healthy, though.

 

Rewind stood on his toes, barely reaching Chromedome’s shoulders as he gently shook him.

 

“Domey… c’mon, you’ve gotta get to your recharge slab before you can sleep.”

 

Chromedome mumbled something unintelligible, lifting his head a few centimeters as he was semi-roused from his dream, before letting it fall back down with a solid  _ clunk _ .

 

Rewind sighed, a mixture of frustration and affection taking hold of him as he shifted, pulling one of Chromedome’s much larger arms around his shoulders and tugged at his torso.

 

This was going to take a while.

 

It wasn’t that Rewind was a particularly  _ weak _ mech by any standards, he simply couldn’t move him. Being a minibot certainly had its perks, what with Rewind being light enough to carry, and being small enough to fit into places larger mechs couldn’t. It made him feel special, and useful enough to be kept around. The latter thought gave him pause, briefly disgusted by himself.  _ Useful enough to be kept around _ . He sounded like a goddamn Functionist. It was to be expected, he supposed, what with his assembly having been to serve the upper class, and having spent a large portion of his life being fed the rhetoric that most seemed fine with just accepting; minis were always meant to be serval and those with more “important” functions were meant to be above him. More deserving of respect.

 

His mind now swimming with intrusive thoughts, he grabbed ahold of one of Chromedome’s large tire pauldrons and shook him a little more roughly.

 

“I’m serious, Chromedome. You’ve got to get to a proper berth before I’ll leave you alone.”

 

“In fact,” he continued, an idea popping into his processor, “I don’t think I’ll  _ let _ you sleep until you get to your slab.”

 

At that, Chromedome shifted with a softly mumbled, “‘N’ how ‘zac’ly ‘re you plannin’ on doin’ that?”

 

His optics blinked online with a soft golden glow as he looked over at his Conjunx Endura, smiling fondly behind his face mask. Rewind was just so… adorable. Stubborn, yes. Determined and brilliant and handsome, too. But there was just something so  _ cute _ about the way he spoke... and did anything else, really.

 

    As Chromedome was dazedly watching him struggle to hold up the taller mech’s arm, Rewind suddenly let it go. Chromedome blinked in surprise, sitting up straighter in his chair as Rewind climbed into his lap and wrapped his arms around his torso.

 

    “What’re you-?”

 

    He was quickly interrupted by Rewind’s digits skimming the surface of his armor, making their way back around to the front of his chassis. And then he was tickling him. Chromedome wheezed, his laughter breathless and choppy as he wriggled in Rewind’s hold.

 

    “Re-Rewind,” he managed, giggling loudly. The servos on the front of his body stilled as the ‘bot in question leaned forward, optic sensors glowing brightly with mirth.

 

    “ _ Yeeeess _ ?” he drawled, trying desperately not to crack up himself; mostly in exhaustion and mild hysteria, but the look on Domey’s face was  _ priceless _ .

 

    Chromedome took a nanoklik to catch his breath, relishing the playful tone of his Conjunx’s voice despite himself. Even when he was being a little glitch, he couldn’t find a way to stay mad at him.

 

    “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

    The fragger had the audacity to chuckle at that, undoubtedly sporting a slag-eating grin that was just out of sight.

 

    “Maybe.”

 

    “And you’re not gonna let up ‘til I get up.”

 

    “Yep,” Rewind replied, punctuating the word with a loud popping noise.

 

    “... Can I at least go to the berth without carrying you?”

 

    Rewind shook his head emphatically at that, adopting a faux-serious tone that failed to mask his mirth. “This is your punishment for not listening to me sooner, Domey.”

 

    Chromedome rolled his eyes and stood, bringing Rewind with him as he walked the few meters from his desk to his recharge slab. His grip on his pauldrons loosened a bit as the taller mech set him down on the slab, before laying down himself. Rewind rolled onto his knees, making his way onto Chromedome’s chassis and once again wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

    “You’re wonderful, you know that?”

 

    Rewind hummed tiredly, a broad hand resting on his back. Rewind took advantage of the gesture, scooting closer to his Conjunx’s face and nuzzling his own face into the crook of his neck.

 

    “Of course I know, you dork,” he murmured, exhaustion finally getting to him too.

 

    “Love you.”

 

    Chromedome’s spark whirred, feeling like it would somehow burst out of his chest with all the affection and trust he felt for this mech. He could never possibly express the depth of his emotions, so instead he settled on four words that nearly did.

 

    “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i poured my sappy gay heart into this so i hope yall enjoyed it lol


End file.
